


Jemioła 「starkie oneshot」

by kosmiczna_wiedzma



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Magic, Mistletoe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmiczna_wiedzma/pseuds/kosmiczna_wiedzma
Summary: gdzie Janna postanawia stać się swatką dla przyjaciółek, wykorzystując pewną niewinną roślinkę
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Kudos: 2





	Jemioła 「starkie oneshot」

**Author's Note:**

> więc nie mam pojęcia jak działa ao3, huh-  
> okej, shota napisałam jakoś w grudniu 2018, krótki fluff o jednym z moich wielu otp, starkie. w tamtym czasie jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że zamiast Marco Juniora pojawi się Mariposa, dlatego proszę, nie piszcie mi, że Marco Junior nie istnieje, bo o tym wiem.   
> chyba tylko tyle miałam do powiedzenia, teraz już znikam i nie przeszkadzam w dalszym czytaniu qwq

Janna naprawdę miała dość. Nie umiała już znieść, jak Star i Jackie na siebie patrzą, mówią o sobie, a żadna z nich nie robiła nic by dać drugiej znak, że się nią interesuje. Dlatego Janna, jak na prawdziwą przyjaciółkę ich obu przystało, postanowiła, że je wyswata. A użyć do tego miała domu Marca i małej roślinki, z którą wiązała się pewna świąteczna tradycja. Oraz Toma, ale on miał robić tylko za dekorację.  
Dzień przed Wigilią w domu Marca odbyła się więc mała świąteczna impreza, na którą nikt inny oprócz Star, Toma, Janny i Jackie nie był zaproszony. Goście przyszli równo o szesnastej. Gdy tylko Star zobaczyła w drzwiach Jackie speszyła się i czym prędzej spuściła wzrok. Jannę na ten widok coś w środku ścisnęło ze złości. Z trudem jednak uspokoiła się, powtarzając w duchu "Już niedługo".

Niestety, jak to w życiu bywa, Janna musiała powtórzyć swój plan aż trzy razy jednego wieczoru, bo jej ofiary za każdym razem jakoś umykały. Za pierwszym razem, przy stole, Jackie już niemal usiadła koło Star, tuż nad jemiołą, gdy nagle jej miejsce zajął Marco Junior. Janna zupełnie zapomniała o tym dzieciaku.  
Gdy chłopiec dostrzegł nad nim i księżniczką jemiołę, wskazał na nią i oświadczył wszystkim, że teraz dziewczyna musi dać mu buziaka. Star roześmiała się i pocałowała Juniora w policzek. Wszyscy przy stole zgodnie mruknęli długie "Aw...". Wszyscy oprócz Janny, która wręcz gotowała się ze złości.

Drugie podejście.

Przy rozpakowywaniu prezentów Janna była ostrożniejsza. Kazała zabrać Marco Juniora gdzieś daleko, daleko od Star, Jackie i jemioły. W chwili, kiedy Janna zawieszała jemiołę na patyku Star i Jackie wręczały sobie nawzajem prezenty.  
— Em... Janna? — Tom sztruchnął lekko dziewczynę.  
— Nie teraz, już prawie kończę.  
— Ale...  
— Tom, do cholery, nie przeszkadzaj mi!  
Demon złapał Jannę za głowę i skierował jej wzrok w stronę Jackie i Star, które teraz pośpiesznie się od siebie oddalały, obie zarumienione.  
— Niech to! — przeklęła brunetka i rzuciła jemiołę na podłogę.

* * *

" No dobra" pomyślała Janna Do trzech razy sztuka. Została ostatnia szansa. Jeśli teraz Star i Jackie się nie pocałują, mogą minąć lata nim to się stanie. Dlatego Janna po wcześniejszych porażkach przygotowała się dobrze. Marco Jr. bawił się nowymi zabawkami w salonie, a jemioła już dawno została przywiązana do długiego patyka.

Gdy tylko Jackie stanęła w drzwiach i odwróciła się, by pożegnać Star, nim księżniczka zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek, nad ich głowami zawisła jemioła. Janna uśmiechnęła się podle. Teraz już nie uciekną.  
— No więc... huh... — zaczęła Jackie, szukając odpowiednich słów. Czuła, jak na jej twarz wstępuje rumieniec.

Star za to nic nie mówiła. Po prostu ją pocałowała.

Janna pisnęła ze szczęścia i sama, upuszczając jemiołę, pocałowała Marco. Ten oblał się rumieńcem, jednak nie zamierzał przerywać dziewczynie. Nawet mu się to spodobało.

Star w końcu odczepiła się od od ust Jackie i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.  
— Wesołych Świąt — powiedziała na jednym wdechu.  
Jackie uśmiechnęła się.  
— Wesołych Świąt — powtórzyła i ostatni raz tego wieczoru pocałowała Star.

Czyli Święta naprawdę bywają magiczne, nawet bez różdżki.


End file.
